


A Certain Darkness is Needed

by Robyn2607



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of homophobia, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn2607/pseuds/Robyn2607
Summary: What happens when Maggie has a rough day at work?*Mentions of homophobia





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited and a product of three hours procrastination. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own

The key slid into the lock long before it was turned. Maggie was collecting her thoughts before entering. She always did on a bad day, insisting on leaving work outside of their time.   
Today felt different however.   
A young girl had been assaulted by her parents for being gay. They tried to beat it out of her, fix her. Maggie had released her into the care of her older brother fighting tears. Her brother was, thankfully, more accepting so there was some hope. It felt too close to home. She had to practice unmeasurable restraint in the interrogation room not to lose her mind at every homophobic slur. While they weren’t targeted at her, they felt that way. It was as though she never left her home all those years ago.   
She had to push through however. She had promised to let Alex take her out tonight, wine and dine her. Maggie refused to let her girl down.

Therefore, after several more prolonged breaths, she swung the door open. Immediately she was greeted by the soft sound of Ed Sheeran. The lights were all dimmed to a soft glow. Alex was perched on the couch nursing a beer watching the latest failure of the Cleveland Indians muted. She guessed karma was punishing them for the years of cultural appropriation. Alex was in her sweats already, a blanket resting over her lap. At the sound of the door she glanced toward her girlfriend.

Every time.

Every time Maggie Sawyer left her breathless. Even with red rimmed eyes, a crinkled shirt and overtime induced mascara smudges.

“Hey babe. I poured you some scotch, it’s on the counter. Also I ordered Chinese and pizza so you have both choice and leftovers. I know you’re on a health kick but you’re allowed a cheat day.”

Alex rose to greet her setting her bottle on the coffee table. Maggie just stared confused as Alex placed the motorbike helmet on the breakfast bar. Their lips came together automatically. The kiss intended to be a quick greeting. Instead Alex found herself pressed against the now closed door. Maggie’s fingers rested on Alex’s neck, the feeling of her quickening pulse a comfort. She was with Alex, she was safe, she wasn’t fourteen and crying in her aunt’s spare room. She was in the home of the woman she loved.

It was only when Alex pulled back she noticed she was crying. “Sorry” she began to mumble and she attempted to turn away. Alex pivoted to block her path. She gently brushed away the tears and cradled Maggie’s cheeks. “Mags what happened in work today? You sounded off on the phone.”   
Maggie refused to make eye contact, the empathy in Alex’s voice shaking her. “We were meant to go out. I’m sorry I was late” the quiver in her voice just deepened Alex’s concern.   
She guided Maggie to the couch and crouched in front of her. She gently ran her fingers up and down the sides of Maggie’s thighs. “Hey look at me. What happened?” Maggie continued to stare at her cuffs and it was then Alex noticed the splatters of red. She began to inspect Maggie’s hands and arms. “Are you hurt?”   
Maggie’s voice cracked as she muttered “not mine”.

Alex surveyed her. Her jaw was clenched and her fingers flexed. Her gaze was fixed on the leg of the table. She always did this when she repressed things, when she felt as though she wasn’t allowed to be vulnerable. Alex was trying to break that routine.

“Baby why don’t you get changed, maybe have a shower. I’ll get that shirt cleaned.” Maggie nodded after a moment. She removed the shirt while still on the couch, Alex helping slip it off her shoulders. When they both stood, Alex’s knees cracking, she placed a gentle kiss on Maggie’s cheek.   
“Take your time. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Maggie did take her time in the shower. The water washing away more than just the day’s grime. She hated how she had let Alex down. Moreover, she was overwhelmingly grateful. Her girlfriend was so incredibly understanding. From their one call today she had sensed something was wrong and she had cancelled their plans. Maggie tried to get out of her head. She had so much to be thankful for. She was _not_ her case.

Alex had left a towel on the heating rack for her so when she finally stepped out she was engulfed in warmth. There was also a pair of sweats, boy shorts and Alex’s old college tee folded neatly to the side. Agent Danvers proving her stealth once again.

Glancing to her phone she notes she was in the bathroom almost an hour. Guilt plagues her. She was so enwrapped in her own thoughts she forgot the beautiful lady leaning against the breakfast bar waiting for her. Alex stared at the tablet with her brows furrowed and her glasses lopsided. They had knocked them off the table last week during a heated moment. Alex had still not gotten them fixed. There was also a new smell in the air. The pillow mist Alex liked to dowse everywhere when she was stressed. Lavender and chamomile. It didn’t have the same calming effect on Maggie but her heart swelled at Alex’s thoughtfulness.

“Hey”

Her fingers glided easily through her newly dried her and she glanced around sheepishly. Alex’s smile was warm and genuine as she stepped toward her girlfriend.   
“Good shower?” the enquiry was a gateway question.   
Maggie shrugged and smirked, “would have been better with you”.

Alex chuckled and nudged Maggie playfully. “Well there’s my girl. You want to talk now or after food?”   
Maggie mused over the proposition before deciding on getting both out of the way. This way she could soak up her tears with potstickers if necessary.

While Alex set the table, Maggie watched her. The fluidity of her moves. The crinkle she gets when she knocks a fork out of place. The sheer amount of love in her eyes as she glances to Maggie. If the microwave did not break her musings she probably would have forgotten all about the food.

The newly heated bowl slipped from the oven mitt and Maggie reluctantly used her forearm to catch it. Although it only met bare skin for a moment she still hissed in pain. Alex automatically used a cloth to place it on the table and pulled Maggie toward the sink where the cold water soothed the small ache. The Aloe Vera that Alex placed on it next was highly unnecessary but nevertheless Maggie kissed her appreciatively.

They began to eat engaged in small talk. Kara had stopped two robberies today and saved a school bus from crashing. Alex had sparred with Mon-El and beat his ass several times. Maggie avoided work talk instead describing about the bagel she had for lunch, much to Alex’s disgust. Tofu egg, pesto, sautéed kale, and tomato.

Maggie strategically nudged the rice around her plate giving the illusion she was still eating. Alex observed this but merely maintained conversation as she cleaned up around her girlfriend. It was only when the last container had been cleared and stored in the fridge did Maggie notice. Alex slumped back onto her chair but scooted so her knees where grazing Maggie. Moving reluctantly to face the agent their knees touched, sustaining a singular point of contact.

“So…” Alex began fidgeting with her hands, “are you ready to talk about Carolyn and your case today?”   
Maggie swallowed, her brows furrowing. “How did you know her name was Carolyn?”

When Alex unlocked the tablet a case report and an interrogation transcript popped up. Case 20170703-FL-CN-CS-001. Today’s case.

“While you were showering, I got Winn to send me to the files. I only told him you needed a copy. I didn’t share details. I understand it was an invasion of privacy but I needed to know if I could help. If it was ongoing I would have pulled some resources for you. Or I would have tried to figure it out with you. I know we agreed to not take work home but we’re partners, ride or die. I just needed to know if there was anything I could do to ease your hurt.” Alex chewed on her bottom lip trying to gage Maggie’s response. Anger would have been acceptable, annoyance understandable. What Alex didn’t expect was tears. So many tears.

Alex sprang to action, standing and pacing, her heart in her mouth. She knew she should have waited. She had been terrified though. What if she wasn’t equipped to comfort Maggie correctly, what if she said the wrong things? She loved through action more than words.

To her surprise though Maggie stood and wrapped her arms around Alex, her finger gripping onto the henley material as though she might slip away. The sobs gut-wrenching and it took Maggie an inordinate amount of time to choke out a mumble. Her head was tucked against Alex’s neck so her voice was inaudible. Alex paused her soothing circles on Maggie’s back momentarily.   
“What baby?”  
Maggie’s eyes were swollen and Alex’s top damp with tears when she withdrew. “I said,” she whimpered, “I love you”.

Tears filled her own eyes as she leaned in and kissed Maggie, their lips locked together in desperation. It was finally said. Both had skirted around the words for a while now, both terrified of it being ‘too soon’. Now however, it felt as though the floodgates had been opened.  Every key moment of their relationship thus far was being replayed through this kiss. Pool games, the nights in this very apartment, valentine’s day, the multiple close calls at work, the late nights and early mornings. Every moment had built up to this.

In between sobs and kisses were ‘I love yous’ which carried them to the bed and then under the sheets. The next couple hours a blur of heart wrenching confessions, further declarations and orgasms. It was a night of both great tenderness and unrestrained passion.

Maggie divulged every repugnant detail of her day from the kitchen bathed in blood to the A&E. When she began to choke on her words Alex held her. She reassured her about her safety, her worth, her ability to rescue and her unwavering sense of good. She was brave, she was kind, she was as much a hero as Alex’s sister. She was a woman whose undeniable beauty was only representative of the true beauty that lies within.

Maggie thanks her for her loving her despite her flaws. Alex questioned if she had any.

They were unsure who fell asleep first. All they know is the sun was beginning to rise.

Kara flies by before work. Winn forwarded on the case file to her when he had not heard back from Alex that morning. Both mutually worried about their newly acquired big sister.

Upon tiptoeing in from the balcony her heart clenched at the sight before her. Maggie and Alex lay tucked into each other, both appearing as a singular body under the sheet. They both clung to each other despite their current state of consciousness. It was obvious that many emotions had happened here. It smelt of sex but also of lavender. There were clothes everywhere and a plate still on the table. Kara quickly had a tidy round careful to avoid making noise. She placed water on their side tables alongside another blanket resting on the light sheet. She texted J’onn that Alex was taking a day off before leaving a note. Flying away she scheduled a delivery of coffee and doughnuts for noon.

When Alex woke late morning her heart skipped a beat staring at the women in her arms. This was the woman that loved her. This strong, beautiful, caring woman loved her back. Glancing to the clock she released a groan realizing she was late for work. As she reached for her phone she noticed the post-it.

Biggie,   
J’onn gave you the day off and Maggie’s boss has been informed she is needed for Supergirl duties.  Enjoy your day and love your girl (ewww that sounded dirtier than intended)  
Love you both,  
Smalls xx  
p.s. I’m coming over for girl’s night at 7. Please be clothed because I don’t need that trauma in my life. I already witnessed my planet being destroyed, I don’t need to see my sister ~~being destroyed~~. (Again, dirtier than intended)

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. Behind her Maggie groaned, slowly and reluctantly waking up. Snuggling into her girlfriend’s back she placed sleepy kisses along her spine questioning if it was time to get up. Alex twisted so they were now face to face. Shifting back to their previous position of intertwined limbs she allowed her heavy lids to close once again.

“No baby. We’re both playing hokey today.”

Alex felt Maggie’s smile against her collarbone. “I knew there was a reason I loved you Danvers.”

“I love you too Sawyer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just tried to showcase more of a vulnerable Maggie... hope I did it justice.  
> Please drop me a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
